100 Percent Chance
by Alexandra Lacey Day
Summary: "There is a 100 percent chance that I love you Light-kun" L breathed.
1. Laundromat

_Yay my first death note Fanfiction! I started watching it the other day and I am already head over heals in love with it! Plus I am getting my own death note off eBay soon! A cute fluff for Light and L my new favourite couple! Joy. Basically a story of L and Light's adventures as they fall in love with each other, aww how sweet! A tad OOC. _

_Disclaimer~ I don't own death note nor any of its characters *sigh*. But I shall soon own a death note! Mwahahaha!_

100% Chance

Chapter One ~ Laundromat

The chain, that joined the two unlikely pair together, rattled as Light Yagami emptied the contents of L's jeans onto the lid of the Laundromat washing machine. Out tumbled various candy and chocolate wrappers, a bottle of sleeping pills (that the doctor had prescribed to L for his insomnia, which of course he refused to take), a hand full of loose change and sugar. Not sugar in a packet or anything but plain loose sugar. Light shook his head wearily and turned to face L, who was perched a top of the washing machine next to Light's. He was staring off into space while sucking on the giant strawberry chubbachubb* that L had forced Light to stop and let him buy on their way here.

"That damn apartment of yours has every kind of sugary treat, sweet pastry and cake that could possibly turn you diabetic, but you don't have a god damn washing machine!" Light exclaimed angrily "Fucking hell" he mumbled. Suddenly L thrust a small tin at Light shaking it in front of his face.

"What?"

"Language Light-kun" he replied without leaving his own little world. Light bit his tongue, holding back a venomness retort, and fished out two coins to place in the already half full container.

L laughed and Light turned to see what was so funny. L didn't appear to be looking at anything.

"What are you laughing at?"

"10%" he laughed a horse chuckle.

"What? We've spent the last three weeks chained together and you still think I'm Kira?" L just shook his head and returned to his own little world. Light dismissed L's behaviour and slammed down the lid of the machine. He lent against the machine pouting, before moving to sit on the hard plastic chairs across the room. Momentarily forgetting that he was chained to the older man currently crouching on a washing machine. L tugged casually on his end of the chain sending Light crashing to the floor.

"Need a hand Light-kun?" He smirked. Light childishly poked his tongue out, before L gracefully stepped down from the machine, following Light to crouch on the blue plastic chair. _So L has a devilish side eh?_ Light thought, bringing a smile to his delicate features, _two can play at that game_. Light stared at the panda eyed man for a long while trying to think of he revenge, after all he did hate to lose, when L noticed that Light had been staring at him for an exceeding amount of time.

"May I help you Light-kun?" he inquired with a face drained of emotion. Light's cheeks flushed red, as he quickly averted his gaze to the grimy lino.

"No!" Light snapped after collecting himself.

"12%" L giggled. L had actually giggled; this only made Light blush more. At that moment Light and L seemed to suddenly realize that there were other people in the Laundromat as well.

The two flushed and L cleared his throat as everyone in the shop was staring at the two men who were chained together. One little girl pointed before her mother slapped her hand away. L turned to Light and whispered.

"Do you think that we could take a walk and then come back for the washing?"

"For once, I couldn't agree more" at the same time they lurched out of their seats at hurried for the door.

Once outside the sunshine played across L's pale complexion, Light's heart skipped a beat before they continued down the busy walk way.

_*A chubbachubb is an Australian lollypop (there super yum!) _

_Well that draws chapter one to a close, how sweet! Next chapter to be posted soon. No flames, or I shall write you in my soon to acquired death note!_

_~Always Leaves Love Lady Nephilim_


	2. Nightmares

_Wow I am on a roll with my updating of chapters! Go me! I am up to episode 26 of death note yay. I cried when L died damn REM! And am I the only one who thinks that Misa is super creepy! Any way ordering my death note tomorrow joy!_

Chapter Two~ Nightmares

L glanced over at the happily sleeping Light. Light's cheeks were flushed from sleep, his eyelids fluttered and his hair was tussled around his face. The flashing red lights on the alarm clock beside him informed him that it was just past three. L crouched on the large double bed, hugging his legs to his chest.

Light sat up in the dark room, turning to L. L looked away from Light, embarrassed. The last thing he wanted was for Light to know that he had been watching him sleep.

"I need to use the bathroom" Light's voice hoarse from sleep. L nodded before following him to the toilet. The bright lights hurt his eyes after having been sitting in the dark for so long.

"Why do you never sleep?" Light questioned as they were returning to their bed. The question caught L by surprise so he blurted out the answer truthfully.

"Because I have nightmares" he spun around to face was wall. _Idiot!_ He thought. A warm hand came to rest on L's shoulder, rubbing small circles, comforting him.

"What kind of nightmares?" Light asked, pulling L over to sit beside him of the bed, well L of course crouched.

"All kinds of things, but lately…" his voice cracked at the end.

"Lately?"

"Well…you"

"Me?" Light's heart fluttered, he was shocked but oddly enough stilly pleased. _He's dreaming about me_ the thought brought a smile to his lips, before he realised that L was having **nightmares **about him. He felt as though his stomach was full of lead.

"Yes, you. I dream that bad things happen to you and" L's voice shook "And you… leave" hope entered Light's mind and he slid closer to L, draping his arm over L's shoulders.

"Well it's a good thing I am not going any where" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"25%" L mumbled, his and Light's faces where barely inches apart, he could feel Light's breath hot on his cheeks. L lent in his heart beating in his ears. Suddenly light leapt up off the bed, the chain taut between them.

"It's err, really late, we should go to sleep" L sighed and lay his head on the pillow beside Light, a single tear rolling down his pale cheek.

_Oh the horror! This chapter is total sad face town action!_

_~Always Leaves Love Lady Nephilim_


End file.
